The present invention relates to a structural component for producing hulls for ships, to a ship hull containing the same, as well as to a method of manufacturing of the material and the ship hull.
It is known to use for construction of ship hulls fiber-reinforced plastics which are generally corrosion resistant. It has been however recognized that plastics reinforced with carbon fibers for enhancing structural efficiency of ship hulls can induce galvanic corrosion in attached metal structures or metal fasteners.
It is therefore believed to be desirable to provide materials and/or structural components used for making ship hulls, which eliminate the above mentioned disadvantages.